The present invention relates to an indication apparatus of the drum type which comprises a plurality of sensors mounted on a motor vehicle and adapted to detect a plurality of abnormal conditions of the motor vehicle and an indication drum responsive to signals detected by the sensors for indicating a plurality of indicia corresponding to the signals.
With respect to the gauge panel in the cab of a motor vehicle, particularly of an automobile, an apparatus has been increasingly demanded which can provide in a narrow space much information required for safety driving.